What's Left of Me
by jquackers
Summary: Sometimes you don't realize how important something is to you until it's gone.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mai-Hime, or the song 'What's Left of Me' by Nick Lachey.

* * *

**What's Left of Me**

The waves crashed down against the rocks below me. The sun was setting beautifully, though I didn't enjoy it at all. I stared blankly ahead of me, the wind blowing against my face. My hair brushed my cheeks as it settled back over my shoulders.

_Watch my life,  
Pass me by,  
In the rear view mirror _

Tears slid down my cheeks silently as my heart crumbled to pieces. In my hand was a single photo. The only one remaining after so long.

_Pictures frozen in time  
Are becoming clearer_

I was wrong, yet I didn't realize it until now. But now is too late.

_I don't wanna waste another day,  
Stuck in the shadows of my mistakes  
Yeahh.._

Gone; you left without me, leaving me alone in the darkness. I opened my eyes to what happened right before me, my doubt not allowing me to realize it sooner.

Now that it's too late, there's no hope left. There's nothing in me anymore. Not since you disappeared.

_'Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin_

My teeth clenched, fists curled into balls.

_Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been_

Can't I go back in time? Change the mistakes that caused you to leave me forever?

_Now I'm broken,  
And I'm faded,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be,  
But you can have what's left of me_

If there's anything at all.

_I've been dying inside,  
Little by little_

Come back, please. I'll never push you away again. I won't leave. I promise.

I got _n__owhere to go _anymore. Only to you, but I'm lost. Show me the way.

_But going out of my mind  
In endless circles_

Every thought keeps comin' back to you. I've never felt this way. It's not the same.

_Running from myself until  
You gave me a reason for standing still_

You gave me a reason to live.

_'Cause I want you,  
And I feel you_

You brought my real self out. The person inside of me I thought I had lost years ago..

_Crawling underneath my skin_

I can't live another day without you by my side.

_Like a hunger,  
Like a burning_

I gotta go.

_To find a place I've never been_

Wherever you are. Lead me to your heart, to your greatest confines. Don't block me out. Don't cut me off.

_Now I'm broken,  
And I'm faded,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be_

Worthless.

_But you can have what's left of me_

Help me pick up my heart again, because I lost it when I lost you.

_ It's falling faster,  
Barely breathing_

Reassure me. Say you'll come back one day.

_Give me something,  
To believe in  
Tell me it's not all in my head_

I'm going crazy, soul torn to pieces.

_Take what's left  
Of this man_

Say you want me just one last time.

_Make me whole  
Once again_

All the days that pass, my hope dwindles.

_'Cause I want you,  
And I feel you_

You're somewhere out there. But where?  
_Crawling underneath my skin_

I want you,  
_Like a hunger._

I miss you,  
_Like a burning._

Bring me,  
_To find a place I've never been._

I've fallen, down to my knees.  
_I'm broken,  
And I'm faded._

'Don't know what I'm here for.  
_'Half the man I thought I would be._

_I'm still here, just barely.  
'You can have what's left of me. _

My heart aches.  
_I've been dying inside you see._

So distracted.  
_I'm going out of my mind,  
__Out of my mind._

Nothing to say, nothing I can do.  
_I'm just running in circles all the time._

Just one question I wish I could ask you.  
I whispered to myself,  
_'Will you take what's left of me?'  
_

* * *

**A/N: **Woo, today was sure hectic for me.

Anyway, I just wrote this on sudden impulse. It can be anyone you want it to be, but it was Natsuki in my mind. I just feel I have this connection with her, so most of my stories are based on her and Shizuru.  
Feel free to point out any mistakes. I'm exhausted, so there's bound to be some weird typo in there. XD

By the way, I have like.. five or so ongoing pieces. My mind drifts a lot, so it's hard for me to concentrate on one particular thing for very long. I think that's one reason why it takes me so long to get writing. But neh, doesn't matter.

Hope you enjoyed. (:


End file.
